Facing Everything
by SISbabyy
Summary: When a harsh storm hits town, so does a huge confrontation. What happens when Brooke shows up at Lucas’ door and confronts everything in the past?


**The song is Thunder-Boys Like Girls**

**"Facing Everything"**

**Summary**: When a harsh storm hits town, so does a huge confrontation. What happens when Brooke shows up at Lucas' door and confronts everything in the past?

_Today is a winding road_

_That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Today in the blink of an eye_

_I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried_

The storm was definitely there; it was making trees sway and roofs sound like they were about to fall off.

Lucas was sitting at his desk doing some homework. He and Peyton had been going out for about a month now and things had been great. He didn't think about Brooke as much. Brooke. The name that had been circling his head ever since he got back together with Peyton. He wondered why she was still in his head and he also wondered if she was still in his heart. Of course, he was too afraid to actually think those questions through because, truth was, he didn't want to know. He didn't want to find out that he was still in love with his ex-girlfriend. He didn't want to know that he had been right all along when he said that she was the one. He wanted to be wrong, he wanted to be completely wrong.

He heard a loud thump of thunder outside of his door and thought about the storm. Brooke hated storms and he thought that she was probably clinging onto Rachel for dear life. He didn't mind the storms much when he was with Brooke because most of the time he just held her all night. The last storm that he was in he was with Brooke. They weren't fighting like the other one. They were just enjoying being in each other's arms.

**_Flashback_ **

_Brooke saw lightening through the window and jumped onto Lucas' bed. _

"_Lucas!" She screamed._

_Lucas laughed. He loved seeing her scared, she looked so cute._

"_I'm coming." He said softly and sat down on the bed next to her. Fear was definitely still in her eyes but he could tell she relaxed a little._

"_Broody, never leave me when there's a storm." She said half jokingly half serious. He took it more serious but she was trying to lighten the mood._

"_Never." He whispered into her hair as he pulled her into his lap. He laid back down on his bed and Brooke laid with him, her head resting on his chest._

_She smiled slightly, liking the secure feeling she was having with him. The smile quickly went away once she heard thunder._

"_Ah!" She shrieked and sat straight up. Lucas realized that she wasn't just scared of storms, she was terrified of them._

"_Brooke, it's just a storm. You don't have to worry, were inside." He reassured._

"_I know, but I used to have to spend storms alone. They were usually at night so the maids were gone by then. I would have to call someone or cling to a pillow or watch a movie with the volume turned up really high." Brooke sighed. "I just hate storms Luke."_

_Lucas nodded, understanding how they made her feel. He wanted to take all of that away in the moment he was with her. He wanted to make her feel better and just make her know that she was safe with him, that she always would be._

"_I'm here now. You don't have to be scared." _

"_I know, which is why I'm not so scared anymore." She said and cuddled into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head._

"_In fact, I don't even know why I was scared in the first place." She whispered and kissed his lips. _

_He smiled, and held her tighter. _

_**End of Flashback**_

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

He then remembered the words that she said from that night. _'Never leave me alone when there's a storm.'_ And what was he doing now? Leaving her alone. He was with Peyton yes, but when he was with Brooke he was still by Peyton so what could be different this time?

He realized that he was being a bad friend. He hadn't talked to her or even checked up on her at all ever since he and Peyton were dating. That wasn't fair to her. So he got up from his desk and went to grab his coat when he heard a little knock at his door.

He opened the door to find a sopping wet Brooke, with her mascara running and tear stained cheeks.

The harsh winds were taking over everything and the rain was beating down on the town. Maybe it was because of the wind, or the noise, or because of just how tired she was. But whatever it was, something made Brooke Davis appear on Lucas Scott's door.

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing out there? There's a huge storm!" He yelled over the loudness of it all. He pulled her inside to prevent her from getting anymore sick then she was going to probably be.

"I had to come see you, I needed to get some things straight!" She yelled back. She then stood in his bedroom, feeling uncomfortable.

"Okay." Lucas said leaned against his door.

Brooke took a deep breath. She had been holding all of these unanswered questions in, and she just wanted them all out tonight. She _needed_ them all out tonight.

"Lucas, I have been wondering for the longest time about everything in our relationship. We had a rocky start, I know that but it wasn't my fault but then again, maybe it was because I let a boy in. But that's not my point. I'm not going to bring the dreaded triangle back in here because I'm finally getting over it and understanding it."

Lucas looked at Brooke speechless. He decided he should sit down.

"After I broke up with you, I was wondering if I should stop being nasty to you, and I realized that I shouldn't. So I wasn't. I was nice to you and I even told you to go after Peyton, which you did and that's fine too. But I have issues with some things Lucas, and I need you to tell me some answer's."

Lucas didn't know what to say he didn't think he should say anything, so he just nodded.

"Why were you with my in the first place Lucas? Why did you put me through all that again if you weren't for sure in love with me? Why didn't you go after Peyton when I was with Felix?" Brooke was tearing up again and Lucas hated seeing her like that.

"Because I was replaying all of this in my mind and you had a _ton _of chances to be with her, but you didn't go! Why not! Why did you have to wait until we were together?" She yelled.

"It was because I was in love with you. I was Brooke. I loved you so much that it actually made my heart ache. When you would say we were just friends, or we would never be anything more that broke my heart Brooke! It broke it and my heart shattered into little pieces."

"But I wasn't ready Luke! I wasn't! I wasn't ready to give my heart back to you. But you know what? I didn't have to give it back because it was with you all along." She yelled.

Lucas looked back at her with love in his eyes. She had always loved him, even when he was with Anna and she was with Felix. Always. She always did.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered softly.

"I couldn't. But then you told me right before I left for California." She said quietly.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

"I'm sorry." He said. That was what he said when she broke up with him and once again it wasn't what she wanted to hear and he knew it.

"I don't want your 'sorry's' Lucas. I want you to be honest with me. I get everything that you just said. I do. But then tell me why when we were together you were with her non-stop but now that you both are together we don't even glance in the same direction?"

Lucas looked down. He felt so bad for doing that to her. He saw how that made her feel and he hated everything about it. He didn't want to see her hurt; he didn't want to see her cry. He just wanted to see her with a smile on her face.

"And then I got to thinking that maybe it was just me. Maybe you just don't like me. And just maybe, I wasn't good enough for you. I mean you never opened up to me and whenever we were together it was like you were missing Peyton. So I think I just answered that question myself. I wasn't good enough for you Lucas!" She yelled.

"Brooke you know that's not true!" He yelled.

The storm was getting louder and lightening struck as they were confessing the emotions that they kept in for so long.

"Then tell me what is true! Tell me why then Lucas!" She urged.

"You think I've never thought about this before too Brooke? I have! And now I finally know why I never opened up to you. It was because I didn't want to bother you with my life Brooke! I didn't want you to have to worry about me because I loved you too much to deal with that. I didn't want you in my messes Brooke; I wanted you out of them. And when I would talk to Peyton, she either already knew what I was going through or she was already going through something so I didn't mind telling her. But it wasn't because you weren't good enough Brooke, don't ever think that." Lucas stopped yelling mid speech and grew serious.

_Today is a winding road_

_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa_

_Today I'm on my own_

_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone, I don't know_

Brooke stayed quiet. She was processing everything that he just said. He just didn't want to dump his worries on her. He wanted to protect her from everything like she wanted him to. That's why he never saved her; he was doing it all along. She now felt an ache in her heart and she knew that she just fell in love with Lucas Scott all over again. She needed to get out of there.

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_

_And longing for the breeze _

_I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

Brooke ran for the door but Lucas was fast and caught up with her. He slammed the door shut.

"You can't walk away from this now Brooke." He said sternly. She saw hurt in his eyes too. Maybe it was his turn to talk.

"I don't know what you want me to say Lucas. I didn't know. And I didn't know because you never told me."

"I couldn't tell you, because then you would say that I was being ridiculous. I thought I was doing the right thing." He said quietly.

Brooke nodded in understanding. They stood in silence until Lucas, with his head still down, spoke up quietly.

"Why didn't you fight for me?"

It was barely above a whisper, but she still heard it. She still heard the pain in his voice about that night at the beach house when he said maybe he wasn't the guy for her. And the pain returned and she sat down.

"Because I didn't feel like you actually wanted to fight. I felt like you were just fighting to save a relationship. Like you didn't want to end it on bad terms." She said honestly. That was why she didn't fight, she felt like she had to tell him to fight and now he was. She wanted him to figure it out on his own.

"I was fighting for our relationship! I was the one holding on for dear life when you said that you didn't miss me anymore! How was I supposed to take that?" He yelled.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

He sighed thinking about that day. He felt his heart break, and he had no one else to turn to except for Peyton. He knew he shouldn't, but he had no one else. He needed a friend and Brooke wasn't going to be there for him this time.

"I was telling you the truth Lucas. I didn't feel wanted or needed. I felt like I was something you 'had' to stick around with. I felt like I was baggage you were carrying around. I just wanted to feel like I was loved." She said quietly. She was now tired of this whole conversation.

The thunder rumbled and Brooke jumped a little.

"I didn't mean to, I really didn't." He whispered.

Brooke gave him a small smile. "I know, but it still hurt."

He stepped closer to her.

"And I'm sorry about not talking to you. I should have talked to you because we were trying to be friends. I don't want you not in my life Brooke. It's the opposite, I need to have you in my life."

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_

_I'm wrapped up in vines_

_I think Ill make it out but you just gotta give me time_

_Strike me down with lightning_

_Let me feel you in my veins_

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

She took a step closer to him too.

"I know." She whispered.

She realized that they were just inches apart and so she stepped back and shook her head.

_Today is a winding road_

_That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

"It's hard being friends with you Luke." She said.

"Why?" He asked but he already knew the answer he just wanted to hear her say it he wanted to make it real even it was just for this moment.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

"Because I'm still in love with you."

He heard it, and it hit him hard. He felt all these feelings come back and he knew he was back to square one: confused.

He didn't like being confused; he liked thinking for long hours but not about relationships or girls. He just wanted to live a normal life thinking about basketball and college and just normal things a teenager should think about. But instead he was caught in a love triangle that just wouldn't stop. He wanted it to stop, he n_eeded_ it to stop. He was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard a weak voice speak up.

"I should be going."

She made a beeline towards the door and turned the doorknob. She ran out of his house and ran to her car.

He felt an ache in his heart and that's when he knew that his decision had been made the first time he saw her. The same ache in his heart came back when he broke her, when he broke up with her, and when Peyton kissed him. He hated that ache, but it was the only thing bringing him back to reality. He needed to feel that ache again in order to know that his feelings were for sure and that they were certain. And so he knew, he knew who it was that he wanted to be with and he knew who was right for him. It was the girl behind the red door, it was the girl that always spoke the truth, and it was the girl who was now running in her car and driving home in tears.

"I'm still in love with you too." He whispered, still staring at the door that the girl who had his heart all along flung open before running out of his house.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_Oh baby bring on the pain_

_And listen to the thunder_

* * *

--all you need to do is press that little button and REVIEW! 


End file.
